Class-HansXReader
by Captains Girl
Summary: Reader Insert where you will attend the collage of your dreams, met the man of your dreams, and do something you never thought you would


You finally did it, got into the college of your dreams. You had a few long goodbyes with your friends and family but you still managed to pack up and leave. Now with all of your things tucked away where they go and your roommate, who turned out to be very nice, knew what things not to touch you took a deep breath and walked into your class. The best way you could think to tell anybody what it was about was that it was basically a class about anime, well mostly anime. You found a seat near the front but not directly on the front row and looked down at your schedule still not believing any of this was happening. A deep commanding voice rang out and brought you out of your thoughts and there he stood your teacher Nye Professor, he was tall his tan skin perfect and his hair an almost white blonde and those eyes were the most gorgeous shade of blue ever. After three minutes tops of the semester starting he had already given you two assignments. 'this is going to be a rough year' you thought then the bell rang and you made your way out lingering at the door for just a moment to look back something about him was drawing you in and you took off with a blush on your cheeks when he caught you looking and smiled 'oh god I can't be in love with my professor now its only the first day' Later back in your room your room mate had came back from her last class "man sometimes I wonder if these professors just want you do nothing but work" she groaned you had been hugging your teddy bear that you had had since you were about six "I know my first class within maybe four minutes of the bell ringing he had already given us two things to do by the end of the week" she flopped down on her bed with a cup of pudding "You've got Gunsche right?" she asked before almost inhaling a large spoon of her pudding and you nodded "yeah why?" "my sister had him last year she says he used to be in the army and you have to listen to all the small things he says cuz those are the things that are going to be on the final exam" you couldn't help but fall back huphing "why meeee" she laughed "be glad you don't have Dracul he's a total perv on top of an ass of a teacher" "we are going to die this year" after talking about teachers and then eventually boy on campus you knocked out.

You woke up the next morning your alarm clock blaring "shit I'm going to be late" you quickly changed, grabbed your bag and dashed out the door. You made it, five minutes after the bell. "Ah, (Name) I was starting to think I was going to have to send a search party after you" you held back your oncoming blush as you took your seat laughing nervously as you pulled out your notebook. 'I wonder how tough he is on late students' you wondered. Class started to fly by. The bell rang and you got up to leave "(Name) come here" your heart almost jumped out of your chest as you turned " " you walked up and he smirked "vhy so scared?" "Well I um" he sat on his desk "your not in trouble if zhats it" a sigh of relief left your lips "t…then why am I still here" "you tell me you could have left but you stayed" "b…but you" you had just been mind fucked by a teacher you hung your head in defeat "I do have a 'special assignment' for you" "oh what is it" 'not more work please god no' he reached out and grabbed the tie of your uniform and pulled you to him his face only inches from yours "but it's a secret vone" your face heated up the pink almost red now on your cheeks as he closed the space between your lips and claimed them in a soft but firm kiss your eyes went wide and you weren't sure whether or not to fight back or give in he was well built so fighting back would only be pointless but before you could decide what to do he broke from the kiss "s..sir" you said breathlessly your mind racing "shh" he softly rubbed your cheek "relax" smiling you leaned into his hand "but.." he silenced you with another kiss this one longer and distracting enough for you not to notice he was lifting you up till you felt the ground come out from under your feet making you gasp softly giving him the chance to slip his tongue into your mouth while he carried you back into his office


End file.
